Could You Be Any Less Different?
by Smile'LifesTooShort
Summary: After Frostbite - Mason's dead. What happens when Rose finds a Russian who looks like her Comrade in Lissa's bed? *M scenes will be marked if any occur* (so you can skip them bits if you want to) DISCLAIMER * I don't own VA nor will I ever, so all rights go to richelle Mead and her awesome Authory-ness*
1. Chapter 1

Heyyahh, sorry if this is a bit rubbish but this is my first fanfic i've written on here so constructive critisism - good or bad - is welcome and opinions too!  
Thanks for reading - ENJOY :D

* * *

I sat on the cold white floor of my bathroom, staring at the droplets of blood, sliding across my skin. I heard the _drip, drip, drip_ of the red liquid, splattering over the floor, painting it red. Rolling my head back onto the shower door, I closed my eyes, shutting out all of the technicalities of life and just revelling in the pain of what I had just done. Cutting wasn't_ the_ answer for this, but it was _an_ answer – an easy answer, the quick answer. My forearms throbbed from the pain and I felt my head slowly start to spin, as the blood loss took over and I slipped sideways onto the hard floor.

_"Hey, you seen Lissa?" I asked a group of moroi sitting at a table doing their homework. They shook their heads _no_. Hmm, she said she'd meet me here.  
Wandering up to her room I heard distinct moans coming from inside her dorm room. Confused and thinking that she was with Christian I walked in, knowing that they wouldn't be doing anything too naughty while it was halfway through the vampire day. If anything, it'd be some majorly intense kissing, well; at least I _hope_ that's what it is.  
Shoving the door open I started to stroll in, but instead stopped dead about two steps in. There she was sitting on the bed, someone beneath her as she bounced, naked, up and down. Moans coming from both of them. I expected to hear Christian say something to her but what I did not expect was the voice having a certain Russian accent. I couldn't move, I was stuck there; frozen in time.  
She fell forwards onto the Russian and slipped off of him, moaning in pleasure. The guy sat up, long brown hair framing his face.  
A whimper escaped my lips as I recognised the chocolate brown eyes and gorgeous features. They both turned, startled and both covered up with the blanket on the bed.  
"Shit" he said, as I ran out and down the hall, all the way back to my room, hot tears running down my face and off my chin. Students and teachers and even some of the guardians looked at me as if I had gone mad, but I couldn't care less about what they thought of me right now.  
Running into my bathroom I slammed the door and opened my little mirror cupboard that was sitting directly over the sink. Frantically I searched for my one way of escape. Lissa's depression may have had a point as I slid down to the floor. Deep breath in and out; in and out. Opening the packet of razor blades I cautiously took one out and dropped the rest of the packet. I touched one edge to my arm and slowly brought it across my skin over and over again, leaving wet, red lines across it releasing all of my pain._

I heard voices surrounding me, and a blanket around my shoulders. Opening my eyes slowly, they adjusted to the brightness of the overhead lights. There were faces hovering above me with concern etched onto their faces. As the saw my eyes open a loud sigh of relief rippled through the room.  
"Roza." My head snapped over to a face I recognised too well and I cringed back into the bed, the picture fresh in my mind as I recalled the Russians' voice in my head. He came over, confusion written all over his face as he lent down.  
"G- get away from me" I whispered in a small voice.  
"What?" he asked, still confused, but did as I said anyway. He frowned as he sat down in the chair across the room from me.  
The doors opened as Doctor Olendski came in the room, clipboard in hand. She shooed everybody away from me, making me realise that there were about six people in this small room(not including me) – Alberta, Eddie, Janine, Lissa, Adrian, Doctor Olendski and _him_. She walked to the bed and examined my arms, not saying a single word. She wrote down a few sentences on her clipboard and walked straight out again, only giving me a single sympathetic smile.  
The rest of them stared at me as they took in the extent of why I was in here. I was pretty sure it was Eddie who brought me here as we had an assignment due in for Stan's class and we were doing it in my room. I squeezed my eyes shut as a hurricane of pictures flew through my head of what was happening in a certain person's room. Suddenly I opened my eyes again as I remembered _she_ was in here.  
"Get out! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I screamed at both Dimitri and Lissa, rage coiling up inside me, threatening to burst out if they didn't. I knew it was the darkness in me but I didn't care. Both of them looked hurt and they both scrambled out of the room, with the others casting worried but curious glances between the three of us. I watched their faces as I watched Alberta's mouth open, as if she was going to speak, but I just simply rolled under the covers and hid from them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, chapter two is up and going, enjoy! :D

* * *

After I was transferred back up into my room, I sit down on my bed and rub the heel of my hands into my eyes, trying to get rid of the images. But it's no use whatsoever. I lay back and roll onto my side, facing the wall, trying to get to sleep. I don't know how long I lay there watching the wall, but finally the blackness takes over.

Waking up in the morning, I felt stiff and my arms still hurt a little from yesterday, but I still get up and grab my towel heading into the bathroom to get a shower. I step out about ten minutes later to dry my hair.

Looking over at the clock I realise I have about fifteen minutes until I have training with him. And today there'll be other guardians there to see how I'm doing…. Brilliant timing don't you think? I grab my shorts and sports bra and change into them, rushing down there as if not to be late, when in reality I just want to curl up and die. My hair tie is around my wrist so as I get to the doors of the gym I hastily shove my hair into a ponytail. I opened the doors to the gym and there were Guardians talking business like and Guardian-ish. Normally there is Dimitri's crappy music on and I was happy that I couldn't hear any, well, until I heard what music was on instead. 'Earthquake' by Labrinth was playing at full blast from a stereo and Dimitri was singing along to it. Now this is just plain weird. Even weirder being that as I carried on walking over to the Guardians he called out "Hey! Wussup?!" Seriously, what the fuck? I swear my eyes were going to pop out in that moment. Regaining my composure, I walked over to where Alberta was standing and told her I was ready. To start off with the adults got me to run my laps like I would usually do whilst they timed me and then they'd get me doing my stretches and then get onto the main part.  
I went outside to start and stood at the line, waiting for them to tell me to go. Suddenly I began running when I heard the little buzzer that they'd set up. Once I was running I started thinking about the different times when Dimitri would run with me and we'd laugh and talk and how we'd run together even though I know that he can run way faster than me, but he was always patient, waiting for me to run at whatever pace I wanted. Thinking of this made me begin to slow down with my running so I stopped thinking and hurried up my pace.  
On my ninth or tenth lap I got sucked into Lissa's head.

_Lissa was looking out of the window towards where I was running and I could feel her sadness and confusion as to why I'd kicked her out of the doctors' room yesterday. I felt warm arms wrap around her midsection as she turned around and faced Christian. That cheating bitch. First I catch her with Dimitri, now she's acting like nothing happened and is with Christian again. Freaking whore.  
"That's what I don't get Christian, why did she kick me out? I'm her best friend!" She had tears running down her face as she said it.  
"I don't know, I wasn't there remember?" Christian replied to Lissa's ramblings. "Nut did you do anything to her?"  
"No! I didn't that's what I don't get!"  
_Pfft, yeah right,_ I thought to myself. Not wanting to stay in her head any longer I shoved through the mental barriers that linked us and came back to myself._

__I sprinted the last few laps and stopped at the finishing line, grabbing a bottle of water. Looking over at Alberta and the others, I saw one of them write down my time that was on the stopwatch. They then led me through a few stretches before the led me onto the sparring mats. First on, it was Alberta versus me and after a few punches and kicks, I had her lying on the floor with my hand on her heart; 'dead'. Then the next few fights were really boring and were over in a heartbeat.

My last fight was again Dimitri, and it confused me as he smirked and winked at me as we started. My not letting myself hesitate I struck out at his shoulder, fast as a cobra and he look surprised, as if he'd never seen me do that before…. Strange…. He quickly recovered, sending a quick roundkick to my gut but I blocked it and threw a side kick out - catching him and shoving him off balance. I took this as my chance and struck out at the back of his knee, making him fall backwards onto the mats. I dropped and placed a few punches on him before I went to declare him as dead – just because of what happened yesterday – and trust me, they were not light punches. As I went to place my hands over his heart, he flipped us over and he had me pinned. _Alright_, I thought to myself. Bringing my knee up between his legs, I saw the pain register on his face as I flipped him again so I was straddling his waist and placed my hands over his heart, stating 'dead'. I got off of him and he smiled at me. Yes, that's right, the cunt actually smiled at me. Turning to Alberta I asked;  
"How was that?" She grinned at me and came over to hug me, telling me that she was very happy with my work and how I was training.  
After being dismissed I walked out of the gym and started heading towards my dorm so I could get ready for breakfast, but as I was walking a large figure approaching me caught my eye.

Walking out of the doors of the girls dorms, Dimitri saw me and started making his way over.

How the fuck did he get there so quick? And why was he looking so sad, when just five minutes ago he was smirking at me?

"Rose," he started, "Why did you kick me out yesterday? It's me, why?" I listened to him talk and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"You know what you did," I said coldly, "Now get away from me."

"Bu-"

"No. I don't want you near me after what you did, now go away." He just stood there and let out a long sigh, bowing his head and walked away in the most heartbroken manor. But if he wants to speak about heartbroken, he should look at me and what he did to me. I carried on up to my room where I got in the shower again and let the silent tears wash down my face, how was I going to make it through today with both of them about?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so Chapter 3 is finished and I have Chapter 4 half written already so if it's not on tonight it'll be on tomorrow! Hopefully if you're good I'll make a double update tonight! But no promises, sorry!  
So enjoy! And don't forget to review with your thoughts and what you think'll happen later in the story! I'm always curious as to whats in your creative minds!

* * *

After my shower I walked down to the cafeteria to get myself some doughnuts, even though I wasn't really feeling in the mood to eat after my encounter with Dimitri. But as I got there Lissa was sitting at our usual table with the gang, through the bond I could tell she was feeling miserable but as I got a closer look at her face she looked like she had been crying. Pfft, I can't believe she's still acting like _I_ was the one in the wrong when _she_ was the one sleeping about. As I got into the line for my morning usual, I saw Dimitri up ahead in the queue. Normally he would be on duty but today just happens to be his day off. As he got to the front of the queue, he walked over to the doughnuts and because I'm me, everybody usually saves me the last chocolate fudge glazed doughnut, because they know how violent I get if I don't get my doughnut. But nooooooo, he just had to walk up and get the last one. And he doesn't even _like_ those ones! Urgh! He's so going to get it later when I see him! As he walked by, he walked with an accomplished smirk plastered on his face. As the people around me turned to stare at the tray of doughnuts, then to me they started whispering about how 'Belikov's gunna be in a world of shit for taking the last one'. And for once, I totally agree with them. I looked longingly at the tray and stormed off out of the line, people trying to dodge me the best that they could. As I was walking, Eddie called me over to the table, but I just carried on walking with my eyes cast forward. When I walked by the line of Guardians I noticed Alberta wasn't in her usual spot but Dimitri was.

Wait as second…

Dimitri was just in the line holding a doughnut with a smirk on his face. Now he has no trace of it whatsoever and has his 'Guardian Mask' on, but even as I walked but with confusion on my face he had pain in his eyes. Not realising I had slowed down, I sped up my pace and to my first class; Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques. And for the first time ever, I was the first person there doing my warm up and stretches. I looked at the clock and realised that I still had about fifteen minutes left, even after my warm up and stretching. Wow, this definitely is a first.

During the lesson, Eddie came over to speak to me.

"Hey," He said casually.  
"Hey."  
"Rose, are you okay? I mean really okay? Because you've been acting weird lately. First it was yesterday with your little 'incident' with your razor and now your acting weird around Lissa and Belikov."  
"Oh it's nothing I can't handle, but thanks for the concern. Lissa and I are just having a bit of a… umm… break shall we say."  
"What about Belikov then?"  
"Oh he's just being a bit of a dick during training that's all. No problem at all."  
"And the, umm y'know…" his eyes drifted down to my wrists which were covered by my long sleeved top.  
"Oh just too much stuff going on at the same time I guess. But I have it all under control now." He hugged me and I smiled back at him before he walked back to his partner who he was working with.

Sighing I carried on hitting the bag, as I had no partner due to Meredith being off training with her mentor, leaving there to be an odd number. And as everybody saw how I was this morning when _he_ took the last doughnut, nobody wants to pair up with me.

Moving onto my next class with Stan, I slunk down into my seat, trying to get the message across that I didn't want to be bothered with. I did this throughout the day and I ignored everybody who tried to talk to me. Eddie left me alone for the rest of the day and even Lissa avoided me.  
Well, this only lasted until I went into my afternoon training session with Dimitri.

When I got there, he was sitting on the floor reading his western novel again. I started to quickly stretch my legs while he thought of how many laps I should run. Luckily for me, even after being rude to him earlier, he only told me to run 12 laps. After I run my laps, I was walking through the doors when I heard two people talking.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you idiot?!" Dimitri said, I could recognise his voice anywhere. But what got me was he must have been angry as he was shouting and swearing in English, meaning he was pretty pissed off with someone.  
"Hold your horses' bro!" I chuckled at the irony of that sentence with his westerns novels that he liked to read, "Not my fault she busted the door down and then didn't get in line first." The other guy was talking calmly, whereas a certain Russian wasn't…. wait. The guy talking just then was Russian too.  
"Trust me. Do not get on the wrong side of her. She will cut your balls off and feed them to you with you watching if you get on the wrong side of her."  
"Whoa, dude, she sounds feisty. I like it. Hot too! Know if she's any good beneath the covers dude?" Urgh, I walked a bit further into the room so I could see both of them. There was Dimitri standing on the left – well pacing is more accurate. Well, pacing with a seriously pissed off look on his face that is - and another guy who looked like a more chilled version of Dimitri standing there looking like he wanted to laugh his head off at Dimitri. They guy who seemed to want to be laughing had the same coloured brown hair, same features, the only difference is his voice was a bit different and he was taller. But if the two weren't in the same room as one another, you would not have been able to tell the difference. At all. Dimitri was still pacing, looking like he wanted to tear the other guys' limbs off, so I decided to casually stroll in, pretending I didn't hear the other guy wanting to know if I was any good in bed.  
"Hey Comrades'" I walked for a couple of seconds before I stopped dramatically pretending I had only just saw the two of them. I decided to put my acting skills to the test. I turned and looked to the both of them with an astonished look on my face, pretending that I wasn't mad with one of them I just said, "Wow, this is like this dream I had one time, two sexy Russians about to get sweaty with me, but of course, my dream's sweat came from something a bit different – if you know what I mean." I said with a wink. The taller Dimitri grinned and winked back, whereas _my_ Dimitri just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Rose, Connor. Connor, Rose" Dimitri said with his eyes shut, introducing us to each other using hand gestures.  
"Wow, I'm guessing you two are related seeing as you're a spitting image of Dimitri. Like seriously, I would say you're the same people if I couldn't see you together." I shook Connors hand. And it was kinda scary being with a guy who was taller than Dimitri.  
"We're twins." Connor said. I turned to Dimitri with an incredulous look on my face.  
"Twins? You have a twin and you never bothered to say anything?"  
"Trust me; I try to forget that he's my twin all the time. I don't need reminders."  
"Thanks Dude." Connor said sarcastically. "So, shall we get on with the training session and see what this little fiery button has in her little bag of tricks?" I growled and gave him my famous 'Hathaway Glare' as he called me a 'Little Fiery Button'. He paled slightly and gulped, not expecting this from me. I heard a small chuckle behind me as Dimitri caught his brothers' reaction. He raised his eyebrow – still can't do that! – And gestured me to head onto the mats.

Oh boy, this is gunna be fun!


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! Two chapters in one night and they're my longest chapters! Feel special people! I thought I owed you people for being so amazing and i felt guilty for leaving you a couple of days with no update! Anyhoo, review and maybe I'll shove in a Dimitri point of view into this story? Sound good to anyone?  
Well, enjoy!  
p.s. Kinda an M scene, i didn't know what would class as M scene so i just marked it, just in case!

* * *

Rubbing my hands together I walked to the mats and stood opposite Connor in my lazy stance, looking as if I was scared to go against this giant. He grinned at me and as soon as Dimitri said to go, he launched himself at me. Rather carelessly might I add. I dodged and blocked, knocking him off balance. He came at me again and I struck my fist out at his shoulder. It collided with a thump. He rushed at me again. I kicked at him and when he blocked I pretended to be off balance and as he came at me I internally rolled my eyes as he left his chest open and undefended. And I thought he was a Guardian! He tried to use my pretend off balance-ness to his advantage and when he tried to shove me onto the mats I used a skill that I haven't used before. He shoved his shoulders into my ribs and I heard a crack – but it didn't stop me. As I was off the ground I arched my back and twisted slightly so he would be the one ending up back first into the mats. I heard the air leave his lungs in a _whoosh_ as I placed my hands over his heart and declared 'dead'. Standing up I heard Dimitri clapping behind me and Connor looking dazed as if he couldn't believe he just got beaten by a seventeen year old girl. Once I was up and standing, I walked off the mats to get some water and do some more stretching, as I never got the chance to before the match. But as I started I really regretted it as I leant forward. A sharp pain had me grab my rib and wince with a sharp intake of breath. And of course Dimitri who was standing about six feet away heard my little noise.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern written all over his face.  
"Yep, fine, just a minor after fight ache." I smiled reassuringly. But Dimitri being Dimitri saw through it and told me to sit down on the bench while he got an ice pack. As I sat, I poked my ribs a bit to see if I could find the problem. As I touched my floating rib, I felt the pain and I felt it sticking out a bit. _Great_, I thought to myself. Connor came over and sat beside me.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" He said.  
"It's fine. I'm always getting injured. This isn't the first time." Connor just looked at me doubtfully.  
At this, Dimitri came back into the gym with his ice pack and knelt in front of me. And because of yesterday I was wearing a long sleeved top to cover my wrists, so he asked me to lift my top so he could inspect for damage. He placed one of his calloused hands on my smooth skin, where I could see a dark bruise already forming from the impact. His hands roamed around my ribs for about a minute, whilst a frown covered his face. All through this I kept looking at his face and couldn't seem to look away, until finally he placed the ice pack on my rib. I winced at the sudden cold and the pressure on my rib.  
"Sorry," he said. "Looks like you have a popped rib. It should be gone in a couple of days. You can carry on doing your everyday activities; just try not to aggravate it too much, okay?" He looked into my eyes before he stood up. After he came back from getting a towel to wrap the ice pack in, he dismissed Connor, but said he wanted to have a word with me. So I said good-bye to him and moved over to where Dimitri was sitting on the mat.

"You, umm, wanted to talk to me?" I asked, feeling slightly nervous for some reason.  
"Yeah," He patted the floor beside him, so I sat and looked down at my hands in my lap. We sat there for a few minutes in silence, until I couldn't wait any longer.  
"Comrade, you're killing me, what's up?" He chuckled, but I didn't get the joke. "What's funny?"  
"Sorry, I was just thinking that we sat longer than I expected without you saying anything." Okay, fair enough, "Anyway, I just wanted to apologise for my  
stupid brothers actions."  
"Hey, you shouldn't have to apologise. Not your fault. If anything, I should be the one apologising for how I've treated you. I'm sorry." I looked back to my lap, where my hands were fidgeting.  
"It's okay. I didn't realise that you weren't introduced to Connor, so I didn't get it. But I understand now. I've just got two questions though… Number one being: Why did you do this to yourself?" I saw his hand reach over and grab mine and pulled it into his lap, pulling my long sleeve up my arm so he could see my cuts. I looked at his face and he looked sad. "And number two: What did Connor do to make you push me away?"  
I sighed and thought about it for a moment. All the while Dimitri rubbed circles into my hand. Deciding to get this over with I started my little speech.  
"Well, I guess both answers kind of join up together and I'll try to explain it as well as I can. So best start at the beginning right?" He nodded his encouragement, always looking at my face. "Well, it started at about five (**A/N Human am, Vampire pm**) last night and I was going round Lissa's to have a movie night with her, just as we'd planned. But as I got outside her room, I could hear moans and other things too, which I really don't want to get into at the moment. I'd put my block up earlier and I was kinda glad cos I thought her and Sparky were going at it. So anyway, I barged in, because I've seen them both before because of the bond, and she knew I was coming over anyway, but then I realised as I walked in, it wasn't Sparky cos the guy was too big to be him and his hair was brown not black, also he had a Russian accent and looked exactly like you. As Lissa came off him I was just in too much shock until I heard him swear, which kinda knocked me out of my stupor. I ran. I ran to my room and into my bathroom, locking the door. Thinking you'd betrayed me. I couldn't stop crying and screaming and I didn't know what to do. It was just all too much. I unconsciously raided my cupboard and found my spare razor blade and well, I guess you can guess the next bit. I then heard people outside my room, because obviously, they'd seen me running to my room. I blacked out after that and woke up in the Clinic. I didn't want you near me because at this point I still didn't know you had a twin roaming about the place. So I did what I do best. I tried to keep you away from me. I would never have been pissed at you if I'd known what I do now. I still don't like Lissa at the moment because she cheated on Sparky - and if you repeat what I am about to say now I will chop off your balls with a practice stake to make it twice as painful – and no matter how much we bicker we care for each other and he's only just found a good thing in his life. If he finds out, he'll be crushed.

I understand if you're upset with me, or want me to leave, but I'm not mad at you anymore. I'm still pissed at Connor cos he had Lissa cheat on Christian for him and cos he ate the last doughnut. So that's it." We sat in silence again while he processed this, looking at the ground.  
He eventually looked up to me. I was kind of nervous again to see his reaction, but I was not expecting him to lean over and kiss me. He pulled back an inch after a few seconds and said;  
"I'm happy that you said this to me and I am going to brutally murder him for hurting you, physically and emotionally."  
*M Scene - kinda...*  
He pressed forward with the kiss again, leaning over me until I was lying on my back on the floor. His hair was out of its usual ponytail today and it framed his face and tickled my face. I smiled into the kiss as his tongue forced itself into my mouth. My hands came up to his face and he straddled my waist, making sure he wasn't nudging my rib. As we were kissing his hands began to wander down my body until they reached my breasts. He fondled with my boobs for a minute or two until they made their way back up and twisted into my hair. I rolled us both so I was the one on top, smiling down to his perfection. I leant down and began to suck and kiss his neck as he buried his head in my hair. As I was doing this I could feel his arousal through his trousers and he growled as I teased him a bit, moving up and down on him. His hands grabbed my hips to keep my still and I put my mouth back on his and we started kissing again.  
*End of M scene*  
As we were kissing I heard a slow but loud wolf whistle in the background and I shot up and off of Dimitri, panting and I could feel my skin going a dark shade of crimson. Dimitri sat up too, crossing his legs and putting his hands in his lap to hide his tent in his trousers. I just glared at the intruder.


	5. AN

Hey guys, sorry I have been off, not updating, lifes been hectic, but im back, I have a chapter ready for all of my stories on my computer ready, and I shall update them all tomorrow, sorry for the wait, you will not be dissapointed, I'm back to stay this time so see you tomorrow!

And remember,

Smile'LifesTooShort x


End file.
